


(У)вол(ь)нение

by Black Flowers (Black___Flowers)



Series: Райтобер-2019 [5]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Writober 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black___Flowers/pseuds/Black%20Flowers
Summary: "Завтра же уволюсь!" - думает Марвин.Думает. И думает. И думает.Вот чёрт.
Relationships: Lieutenant Assistent/Hugo Friedkin
Series: Райтобер-2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716646
Kudos: 5





	(У)вол(ь)нение

**Author's Note:**

> Как страшно писать по пейрингу, в котором знаешь всех фикрайтеров, от лица персонажа, который на 99% их хэдканоны
> 
> Написано на writober-2019  
> День пятый: И потом я этого не сделал

Когда Марвин устраивается в несомненно секретный, совершенно закрытый и абсолютно паранормальный отдел ЦРУ «Чёрное крыло», он многого ожидает.  
Получает он в итоге кучу бумажек и полное отсутствие инопланетян. Отвратительно.  
Не проходит и двух недель, как Марвин решает, что завтра напишет заявление об уходе.

Мысли так и остаются мыслями, потому что на следующий день в Чёрное крыло привозят объект Икар, и жизнь становится веселее.  
Ладно, на самом деле нет — Марвин вынужден наблюдать за тем, как бедного парня бьют током, заливают краской и проводят бесконечные эксперименты. Бумаг становится ещё больше, а за инопланетянина можно принять разве что их нового супервайзера — тот вечно выглядит так, словно только свалился на эту планету и совершенно не понимает, что ему делать.  
«Я больше не могу, эта работа не для меня, завтра же уволюсь», — думает Марвин под конец очередного рабочего дня.  
А потом к нему в кабинет как-то нерешительно стучится мистер Фридкин и просит помочь с отчётом, потупив взгляд за ошеломительно длинными ресницами. Чёрт.

Время летит стремительно, потому что теперь мистер Фридкин почему-то таскает его повсюду за собой. А вечерами они вдвоём засиживаются за отчётами и крепким кофе. Кофе готовит мистер Фридкин, что у него на удивление хорошо выходит. Отчёты готовит Марвин, и в том, что у него хорошо выходит, нет ничего удивительного.  
Обычно после этого Фридкин просит его коротко рассказать самое важное, желательно максимально доступным языком. Пока он говорит, Хьюго делает хаотичные пометки у себя в блокноте. Примерно тогда, когда Марвин видит, как рядом с данными о финансировании появляется мультяшный зайчик, он решает называть супервайзера Хьюго хотя бы мысленно. Марвин не может утверждать, что тот хоть что-то понимает в запутанной паутине чисел, но желание выдать Хьюго значок с надписью «Ты пытался» с каждым днём всё больше.  
А потом происходит очередной внезапный поворот событий, и мирное течение жизни нарушается таинственным исчезновением проектов Икар и Инкуб. Хьюго проявляет себя настолько идиотом, что Марвину хочется приложить себя ладонью по лбу, но руки постоянно заняты то ботинками (не спрашивайте), то планшетом с информацией. Вот угораздило же его.  
Насколько сильно его угораздило, Марвин понимает мгновением позже, стоит Хьюго открыть рот:  
— Я думал ты мой ассистент.  
Марвину только и остаётся, что возмущённо хватать ртом воздух. Они несколько месяцев проводили почти целые дни бок о бок, а тот даже имени его не знал! Да что там имени — он уже не уверен, что мозгов Хьюго в принципе хватит на то, чтобы запомнить Майкл Карлос Марвин Ассестент — даже фамилии. А он то думал, чего к нему без звания обращаются.  
«Уволюсь, завтра же уволюсь», — думает лейтенант Ассестент, стремительно вышагивая по пустым коридорам в сторону своего кабинета.  
Вечером к нему уже привычно стучатся, но непривычно всовывают в руки не стопку документов, а конфеты.  
— Извини, — скомкано бросает Хьюго и вылетает за дверь.  
На следующий день утренняя планёрка сопровождается его потерянным взглядом и нервным перекладыванием ручки с места на место.  
Кен Адамс — бывший-нынешний-чёрт-знает-какой-у-него-вообще-статус проект Альфа — берёт всю инициативу на себя, по кусочку выдирая из рук Хьюго власть. Марвин хмурится и окончательно решает пока что остаться.

Кажется, в ушах всё ещё звенит от выстрелов, но его чуть не зацепило пулей, так что это не удивительно. Вспоминая, какую истерику он закатил Икару, Марвин злится на себя. Зато, благодаря всей этой ситуации, он понимает — пришло время уходить, его тут совсем ничего не держит, а быть убитым шальной пулей или взбесившимся объектом совсем не хочется.  
Спасибо большое за незапланированную поставку адреналина, но он просто хотел увидеть инопланетян!  
Он решительно стучит в дверь кабинета Хьюго и заходит, услышав приглушенное «Входите». Вместо Хьюго за столом обнаруживается Кен, который безмятежно сгребает безделушки в коробку.  
— А где супервайзер Фридкин? — решает он всё же не задавать лишних вопросов.  
— Ох, понимаешь, дело в том, что мистера Фридкина похоже похитили эти иномирные рыцари, — Кен делает вид, что невероятно обеспокоен этим фактом. Марвин делает вид, что верит. — Мы уже занимаемся поиском возможности открыть портал туда и вызволить его, но пока что кому-то необходимо занять его место. Фридкин всегда весьма высоко меня оценивал, так что пока я взял на себя эту инициативу. До его возвращения, конечно, — торопливо добавляет Кен.  
— Понятно, тогда я пойду, — кивает Марвин.  
— Стой, а ты что хотел, — догоняет его вопрос уже у выхода.  
— Небольшое уточнение по отчётам, но необходимость отпала.  
Марвин запирается в своём кабинете, хватаясь за голову, чтобы не схватиться за сердце. Что-то во всём этом отчётливо нечисто, он не доверил бы Кену даже хомячка, не то что управление секретной военной организацией и поиски Хьюго. Особенно — последнее.  
Марвин решает взять дело в свои руки.

Эта встреча — откровенно опасная затея. Марвин врёт в Чёрном крыле, что отправится к родителям, а в итоге сидит в придорожной забегаловке, натягивая бейсболку на глаза.  
Если об этом узнает Кен, то его уволят. Впрочем, он и сам готов уволиться, работать под началом Кена совершенно невозможно. И, казалось бы, количество бумажной работы уменьшилось, вечерами никто не лез с просьбами помочь, не таскал за собой целыми днями и вообще его оставили в покое. Но было совершенно ужасно.  
О том, что на самом деле увольнение — самая лучшая и самая несбыточная из перспектив, если его заметят, Марвин старался не думать.  
На диванчик напротив, наконец, приземляется длинная фигура в кричаще-жёлтой куртке, тут же оглушая его приветствиями и «Ах-как-давно-мы-не-виделись-со-времён-атаки-иномирных-рыцарей-на-чёрное-крыло».  
— Дирк, — злобно шипит на того хмурый парень, приехавший с ним, — тебя же просили быть тихим и скрытным.  
— Я тих и скрытен! — совершенно серьёзно отвечает Дирк.  
Марвин начинает жалеть о каждом жизненном решении, что привели его в эту точку. Особенно достаётся тому моменту, когда он увидел объявление холистического детективного агентства имени Дирка Джентли в приставшей к ноге газете, а затем позвонил туда.  
— Так что у тебя случилось? — поворачивается к нему Дирк. Марвин вздыхает и начинает рассказывать о таинственном исчезновении Фридкина и всём, что удалось раскопать за это время. Откровенно не густо.  
Дирк бледнеет уже на первых словах, начиная теребить салфетку под обеспокоенным взглядом своего друга и напряжённым — Марвина.  
— Когда я возвращался, ну, в мир, что породил Молох, меня попытался остановить Кен, — тихо рассказывает Дирк, когда Марвин заканчивает. И не то чтобы обнаруженные факты кого-то шокируют. — Фридкин прикрывал мой отход и его ранили. Тяжело. Смертельно, — с трудом сглатывает Дирк.  
У Марвина шумит в ушах, но он всё-таки находит нестыковку:  
— Но ведь тогда нашли бы тело, но его нет.  
— Что если в итоге Фридкин свалился в тот портал, который мы с Амандой держали, — подаёт голос друг Дирка.  
— Но ведь он закрылся сразу же, стоило мне появиться в Вендимуре, Тодд.  
— А он мог, ну, застрять между мирами? — спрашивает Марвин.  
Дирк и Тодд переглядываются.  
— Нам нужна Аманда, — выносится единогласный вердикт.  
Марвин возвращается в Чёрное крыло, с тяжёлым сердцем доверив это дело Дирку и его друзьям.  
Немыслимо хочется уволиться и присоединиться к ним, но сейчас он должен собирать любую мало-мальски полезную информацию.

У Хьюго в глазах чернота и алый, на лице усмешка, а за спиной — Барт Кёршлиш, сжимающая в руке пистолет и сверлящая взглядом Кена. Марвин бы сполна насладился ситуацией, не будь к его виску прижат пистолет.  
— Если хоть кто-то из вас сделает ещё один шаг — я пристрелю его! — в голосе Кена, пытающегося быть властным и невозмутимым, проскальзывают нотки паники.  
Марвин философски думает, что просто хотел увидеть пришельцев, а теперь стоит между холистической убийцей и хтонической хренью, которой стал Хьюго, и главой сверхсекретной правительственной организации.  
Его жизнь отстой.  
Барт смотрит со злостью, но с места не двигается, видимо помнит их краткие встречи в камере. По крайней мере, он включил ей свет.  
— И что же ты будешь делать дальше? — вопрошает Хьюго, склонив голову немного вбок. Марвин пытается сосредоточиться на его шее, а не на собственных заломленных руках.  
Кен шустро вглядывается в мониторы, которые единогласно показывают безоговорочную победу Хьюго и его холистической команды:  
— Вы дадите мне уйти живым и невредимым.  
Марвина тащат к выходу, прикрываясь им как щитом. Дверь открывается, но ледяной голос Хьюго припечатывает:  
— Я не сказал, что согласен на эти условия.  
Кен позади раздражённо выдыхает и вжимает пистолет сильнее, щёлкая предохранителем. Марвин пытается вырваться, но вколотое ему что-то всё ещё действует, поэтому получается лишь лёгкое трепыхание.  
— Скажи прощай своему дружку, — непонятно к кому обращается Кен, и Марвин мысленно прощается с жизнью.  
Выстрел гремит, однако боли он не ощущает. Лишь через несколько секунд решившись открыть глаза, Марвин видит проект Ламия, сбившую Кена с ног. Барт стремительно связывает его верёвкой, с нескрываемым наслаждением впихивая в рот обрывок грязной тряпки вместо кляпа. Сам Марвин оказывается почти лежит в объятиях Хьюго.  
— Я запру его в камере, — Барт кивает Хьюго, грубо оттаскивая Кена за собой. Ламия приветливо улыбается и машет рукой, а затем вприпрыжку выбегает следом.  
— Ты в порядке? — взволнованно спрашивает Хьюго, так и не выпустив его из рук. Марвин пытается то ли кивнуть, то ли мотнуть головой, но по итогу просто вырубается. Видимо, лекарство окончательно подействовало.  
«Точно уволюсь, меня тут убить пытаются», — ещё успевает он подумать.

Хьюго упорно доказывает свою точку зрения Уилсон в конференц-зале. Помимо них двоих тут только Марвин и личный помощник Уилсон. Никого из бывших объектов Хьюго решил на встречу не тащить — мало ли, как дела пойдут, может быть им всё же не разрешат преобразовать Чёрное крыло из места, где удерживают и изучают холистических людей, в место, где они сотрудничают с правительством к взаимной выгоде.  
Уилсон устало прикрывает веки. Хьюго всё ещё олицетворяет собой уверенность в каждом слове, он расслаблен, глаза вернули обычный человеческий вид.  
— Я постараюсь донести до руководства вашу идею, — наконец заявляет Уилсон, захлопывая папку с перспективным планом развития от Хьюго, словно ставя этим точку в разговоре, и поднимаясь с места.  
— Держите в курсе как обстоят дела.  
Уилсон кивает ему на прощание и уходит, не оборачиваясь на семенящего следом помощника.  
Хьюго откидывается на спинку, с силой растирая руками лицо.  
— Устал? — Марвин подходит ближе, присаживаясь прямо на стол.  
Хьюго молча кивает, а затем притягивает его на колени, зажимая в объятиях.  
— Но это того стоило. Инициативу Чёрное крыло пора менять, а если заполучим на свою сторону Уилсон — считай, что мы уже победили, она кого угодно убедит.  
Марвин скептически хмыкает, зарываясь пальцами в идеально уложенные волосы Хьюго и массируя кожу головы. Хьюго довольно выдыхает ему в изгиб шеи.  
— Иногда я скучаю по нашим вечерам за отчётами, теперь ты, кажется, знаешь вообще всё, — неожиданно даже для себя признаётся Марвин. Он начинает подозревать, что Хьюго теперь ещё и может залезать людям в головы. Он искренне надеется, что это не так, иначе было бы слишком стыдно.  
— Это не значит, что я могу справиться без своего личного ассистента, — улыбается ему Хьюго. — Ты ведь знаешь это, Марвин?  
От собственного имени, произнесённого таким тоном, по спине бегут мурашки. Марвин отвешивает Хьюго лёгкий подзатыльник, выворачиваясь из объятий.  
— Нам пора работать, — замечает он. Всё же хорошо, что он так ни разу и не написал заявления об уходе.  
Может теперь, после всех преобразований, ещё и пришельцев удастся увидеть.


End file.
